


Ride A Cowboy

by Bubblegumbisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Not brothers", John was an abusive asshole, M/M, Multi, So AIDS crisis is still a thing, Stripper!Dean, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean Winchester, Switch Sam Winchester, Threesome, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, also drug abuse, and mentions of full service sex work, cop!cas, everyone is a switch, jess is evil, so is brady, so that's in the story, strip club au, stripper!Sam, takes place in the 90s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumbisexual/pseuds/Bubblegumbisexual
Summary: Cas becomes infatuated with Dean Smith and Sam Wesson, two runaways who pose as brothers for their stripping schtick at the gay strip club Rodeo Roy's. When the boys offer Cas some more private services, he can't help but take them up on their offer. But what happens when the boys learn that Cas is a cop busting underage teens at the club? Can they learn to trust him again? A bit of sex, a lot of angst, but mostly two soulmates and their best friend falling in love and adopting a teenager.





	1. Because Of Course Cas Is Dean's Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to editing this so hopefully, it's more readable now. There should be a second chapter coming soon. Also, I'm planning on doing a 24-hour writing challenge within the next couple weeks so if you have any prompts you'd like to have me write on, leave them in the comments or shoot me a message on Tumblr (johnlockuniverseonice.tumblr.com) and I'll try to write something for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam and Dean see Cas in the club, they know there's something different about him. They waste no time getting to know the pretty boy who's always watching from the bar, but the boys are in for a surprise when it comes to their new friend. Can they get over Cas's secret or have they struck out?

♪Oh mama, I’m in fear for my life from the long arm of the law♪

“Who are they?” Cas said, gesturing with his chin to the two boys on the middle stage of the strip club, Rodeo Roy’s.

“The Winchesters. They’re a brother act. They’ve been house favorites since they started at the beginning of the week.” Bobby, the club owner, answered.

♪Oh mama, I can hear your cry; you’re so scared and all alone♪

“They’re brothers?”

“They’re not really brothers. Dean Smith and Sam Wesson. They just play it up for the civies. It’s their schtick. They only dance to classic rock, and Sam doesn’t do lap dances. They’re a little weird, but they seem like good kids.”

“What’s their story?”

♪The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me♪

“Childhood best friends. Dean’s four years older. Sam’s dad was a drunk, didn’t take it well when he found out Sam was gay. When Dean turned eighteen, he took Sam and ran. Worked in the clubs while Sam finished school until he hit eighteen and was old enough to work too. They do real well, moved here because Sam’s starting at the college in the fall. Kid got a full ride.”

“That’s impressive.”

“You’re telling me. Beauty and brains” Bobby chuckled. Cas looked back up at the stage from his drink.

“What about Dean, is he as smart as Sam?”

“He’s more beauty and brawn. Worked a bunch of odd jobs when they first took off, even worked as a mechanic and a maintenance guy, but it didn’t last very long. He’s not real good at taking orders, and he found out real quick that civilian jobs just don’t pay enough.” 

“Are they clean?”

“Which way do you mean?” Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Both.”

“Well, far as I can tell. They were first loves and all that. Neither of them has ever even mentioned being involved with another person. As far as the law,” Bobby shrugged, “Dean got picked up once for stealing peanut butter and bread. Spent a couple of months at a boy’s home before the charges got dropped. I’d say they’re about as clean as anyone could expect.”

♪Never more to go astray, this will be the end today♪

“Hmm. Thanks, Bobby.” Cas stood and dropped cash on the bar.

♪Of the wanted man♪

“Hey, no problem. I want to run a clean club. We’re like family here; I wanna do right by them and take care of them, even if they are morons sometimes. You just keep those pigs from the precinct out of my club. I don’t want any of my boys getting hurt.”

“I’ll do my best. See ya later Bobby.”

♪Oh mama don’t let them take me no no no I can’t go♪

________________________

“Hiya pretty boy,” Dean said into Cas’s ear, startling him. 

“Uh, hi. Dean, right?”

“Yeah, this here is Sam. Saw you watching us on stage earlier. What’s your name?” Dean’s shadowed eyes were staring down into Cas’s while Sam watched from over Dean’s shoulder. Cas held the eye contact unfalteringly.

“Cas.”

“Well, Cas,” Dean said with an easy smile, “you interested in a lap dance?”

“How much?”

“For you, an easy twenty.” Dean’s lips kept brushing against the shell of Cas’s ear, making him swallow. He hesitated for a minute, considering.

“Yeah,” Cas breathed, finally fishing a twenty out of his wallet and handing it to Dean, who promptly passed it to Sam. Dean got a goofy smile on his face as Warrant’s “Cherry Pie” sounded through the club's speakers. Sam took a seat at the bar facing Cas, his eyes never left Dean’s back.

♪She’s my cherry pie, cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise♪

Dean spun, his hips swinging in front of Cas as he winked at Sam. He turned back to Cas, climbing into the man’s lap. He pressed up against Cas’s chest, whisper-singing against Cas’s skin.

♪Swinging to the left and swinging to the right; if I think about baseball, I’ll swing all night, yeah♪

Dean was straddling Cas’s thick thighs as he rocked his hips against Cas and nosed under Cas’s jaw. 

♪’Cause she wanted me to feed her, so I mixed up the batter, and she licked the beater♪

Dean's tongue laved its way up Cas’s throat to his earlobe.

♪She’s my cherry pie, cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise♪

Dean turned, pressing his ass against Cas’s growing erection, obvious through his dark slacks.

♪Put a smile on your face ten miles wide, looks so good bring a tear to your eye, sweet cherry pie♪

Dean rotated his hips, pressed his back to Cas’s chest, leaned back to whisper into Cas’s ear, breath warm and voice smooth.

♪We’ll get where we’re going if we swing real fast♪

Dean’s feet hit the floor, and he bent completely over in front of Cas who was utterly incapable of looking away from that perfect ass in those shorts.

♪Swinging in the bathroom, swinging on the floor, swinging so hard we forgot to lock the door♪

Dean leaned back into Cas, then spun again, his abs rolling in front of Cas’s eyes.

♪Sweet cherry pie! Huh! Swing it!♪

When the song ended, Dean was back on Cas’s lap, their chests pressed together, Dean’s hand on Cas’s jaw, their lips practically brushing. Dean leaned back a little and smiled at Cas’s breathlessness. He got smoothly off Cas’s lap and walked back over to Sam, pulling the younger man under his arm. As he walked away, he threw a wink over his shoulder at Cas. 

__________________________________

“Hey,” Bobby said, sliding into the booth beside Cas, “I saw the oldest Winchester was working on ya.”

“Yeah, he’s...something,” Cas said, taking a swig of his beer. 

“Yeah, he is. But listen, word from the wise, don’t touch. Not him or Sam. A john came in here a few days ago trying to get a dance from Sam, put a hand on his chest. Dean leaned in, said something to him and he left real fast after that. Hasn’t been back, but a regular saw him yesterday, said he had a cast on his hand. Just...be careful with those two, real protective.”

“Noted,” Cas said, nodding. He doubted either of them would talk to him again anyway, there were plenty of wealthier looking men in the club most of the time. No reason for him to catch their eye again. 

_____________________________

“I see you’re back,” Dean said as he sauntered up to Cas a few days later.

“I guess I,” Cas paused, noticing the younger boy’s absence, “enjoyed myself last time,” he finished. 

“Yeah?” And then Sam was throwing himself onto Dean’s back, arms looped around Dean’s neck. “Hey Sammy,” Dean said, spinning and pulling Sam into his arms. Cas could see that looking at Sam made Dean’s face light up even in the dark club just before Sam pulled Dean into a heated kiss. “What was that about?” Dean asked after he had set Sam back on the floor.

“Just missed you,” Sam said flippantly. 

“Well,” Dean started, throwing his arm over Sam’s shoulders, “Cas is here. Thought we might offer him a private dance. Whaddya think?” Sam ducked from under Dean’s arm and walked up to Cas, circled behind him, grabbed a handful of Cas’s short hair and pulled. 

“I don’t know Cas,” he breathed into the older man’s ear, “think you can handle us both? We’re kind of a package deal.” He was smiling as his teeth scraped Cas’s ear. Cas didn’t say anything, a little scared that any answer would be enough of an excuse for Dean to smash his hand. 

“I think he can handle it, Sammy. We’ll take good care of him, yeah?” 

“How much?” Cas asked hoarsely, his mouth completely dry. Sam looked up at Dean before answering.

“A hundred. But we’ll make it worth your while.” Cas just nodded, handed them two fifties, and let them lead him to the back room. 

It was darker, quieter. There were a couple people making out in the corner, but no one actively dancing. Cas had never been back here before. Being a cop, he tried to avoid the more obviously legally grey areas of the club. As long as everyone involved was a consenting adult, he was happy to turn a blind eye. Now he found himself being pushed into a chair at the end of the long room.

♪An angel’s smile is what you sell, you promise me heaven then put me through hell♪

“Gonna make you feel so good Cas,” Dean groaned into his ear from behind. Sam was on his knees between Cas’s legs, his big hands roaming over slack-covered thighs.

♪Chains of love got a hold on me, when passions a prison you can’t break free♪

“Sammy’s had his eye on you since he first saw you walk through the door.”

♪Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah oh, there's nowhere to run, no one can save me the damage is done♪

“Don’t ask many people to come back here, do we, Sammy?”

“Nuh-uh,” Sam agreed, hands splayed out over Cas’s chest. “No one. Not usually allowed to touch,” Sam said, shifting forward and inhaling against Cas’s neck before tipping his chin up and kissing Dean. 

“That’s right, Baby boy. But see, I think Cas is a little different than everyone else.”

♪A school boy's dream, you act so shy, your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye♪

“Me?” Cas was barely holding himself together he was so hard. Sam’s thumb kept grazing the head of Cas’s cock as his hands explored, pushing the man to the edge so fast he was embarrassed.

“Yeah. Not sure what it is yet, but there’s definitely something. Hmm.” Dean reached down, tugging Cas’s tie out of the way and unbuttoning the first few buttons on his dress shirt. “That’s better,” Dean hummed as his teeth sunk into Cas’s neck just below his collar. 

♪Shot through the heart and you're to blame♪

“See, Sam here has a gift,” Dean said, voice low as Sam nuzzled against Cas’s cock. “He loves to make dudes jizz their pants. Real good at it, too.” Sam’s hot breath was ghosting over his slacks, and then his mouth was pressing wet against the material, his hands working through the fabric. “It’s okay, Cas. You can touch,” Dean whispered. Cas hesitated until Dean took the man’s hand and placed it into Sam’s hair. “He likes it when you pet him, yeah like that, good,” Dean said, licking his lips as Sam worked hot friction against Cas’s cock.

♪I play my part and you play your game♪

“Oh, God.”

“That’s it, Cas. Give it to him, look how bad he wants it. You want it, don’t ya little brother?”

“Mmhm,” Sam hummed, lapping at Cas’s cock, the fabric soaked through.

“O-oh,” Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s, swallowing up the man’s moans as he came in his pants. Sam sat back on his heels with a self-satisfied smirk on his smug face. Dean broke the kiss, and Cas, limp and forehead shiny with sweat, stared up into Dean’s eyes. Even in the dark, they were cutting, but for just a second Cas saw something else, something soft.

♪You give love a bad name♪

“We’ll catch you around,” Dean said, letting Sam lead him back out to the floor.

♪You give love you give love♪

________________________________

Cas started hanging out at the club more frequently. The boys were there almost every night, even the ones they didn’t work, and if they weren’t busy, they would sit with Cas and talk. He found them interesting. Bobby had been right about Sam, the kid was a genius. He was heading into an English program and hoping for law school after that. Dean looked so proud when Sam talked about school like there wasn’t a single thing he wouldn’t give so Sam could have that life. Cas learned that Dean could fix damn near anything from a smoking car to a lesbian’s broken heart to the thirty-year-old AC that crapped out towards the end of July. The man had magic fingers in more ways than one. By the end of the summer, Cas wasn’t just getting private dances, he was getting their friendship. 

After their most recent private dance, Dean slipped a piece of paper into Cas’s shirt pocket. 

“In case you ever want a more private private dance,” Dean had said, winking. It took Cas over a week to make the call. He still went to the club almost every night to hang out with the boys, and Dean acted like nothing had happened. Finally, one Thursday afternoon Cas pulled out his cell and dialed the number Dean had given him. 

“Hello, this is Dean Winchester. How may I service you?” Dean’s cocky voice came across the line.

“Hey, Dean. It’s uh, it’s Cas. I was wondering about that, uhm, that private private dance you had mentioned.”

“Hey, Cas! I was wondering when you’d call. ‘Bout time man. Can you do next Wednesday, say, nine o’clock?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah. How much is it for the house call?”

“Twelve hundred, cash only. That okay?”

“Yeah, that’s, that’s fine.”

“Awesome. So what’s your address?” When the call ended, Cas had to sit down. He made a mental list of everything he needed to get in order before Wednesday, most importantly, hitting the bank. 

___________________________

When Cas answered the door, Sam and Dean were waiting on his doorstep, casually dressed and looking slightly too excited. 

“You ready for this, Sugar?” Dean asked as he walked over the threshold. 

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said as he followed Dean into the simple rancher. 

“Nice neighborhood,” Dean said, looking around the room, “might mistake you for being respectable.” Cas was almost offended until Dean flashed his perfect smile. 

“Uhm,” Cas cleared his throat, “Can I get you anything? The bedroom is at the end of the hall.”

“Nah, we’re good,” Dean said, already starting down the hallway. “This is a pretty big house,” he called from the bedroom, “You got roommates?” he asked as he scanned the room for pictures of a wife, kids, family, something, but there wasn’t much, just a single picture of Cas and two boys holding high school diplomas sitting on his desk in a sleek frame. Sam was looking at the tiny fountain set between two potted plants on the window sill when Cas walked in.

“Not currently. Noise won’t be a problem,” he added awkwardly. “The, uh, the money’s in an envelope on the dresser. 

“Good, that’s good,” Dean answered, walking over to Cas and pulling him into a kiss as Sam counted the money and slipped the envelope into the bag he had brought. He nodded at Dean, who was watching him over Cas’s shoulder. “Why don’t you have a seat on the bed while Sam and I get a little more comfortable?” he breathed into Cas’s ear, leading him across the room. Cas sat down, his cock already starting to chub up from the anticipation. “Come here, Sammy,” Dean said, pulling Sam against him and pressing their lips together. He slipped his hands under Sam’s V-neck, tugging it over his head. “Look at you, so perfect. Show Cas how perfect you are Baby boy,” Dean said, turning Sam to face Cas. 

“Dee,” Sam whined, his face flushed.

“It’s okay, Sammy, don’t be shy.” Dean pulled Sam into another kiss, working Sam’s tight jeans loose and pushing them down Sam’s skinny hips. 

“Mmhm, Dean,” Sam gasped as Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s already hard cock. Sam was pushing up Dean’s t-shirt and wrestling it off Dean’s broad shoulders. Sam hit his knees, pulling Dean’s jeans and boxers down with him before taking Dean’s cock into his mouth, swallowing the older boy down until his nose pressed to Dean’s stomach.

“Fuck, Sam. God.” Sam bobbed up and down a few times before Dean’s hand was in his hair, pulling him away. “Why don’t you save some of that enthusiasm for our host, hmm?” Dean said, looking over to where Cas was slowly rubbing himself through his slacks. Cas met Sam’s eye and then Sam was in his lap, the boy’s hands running through Cas’s hair as he crushed their lips together, grinding down on Cas’s erection. It took thirty seconds for Cas to register and respond, flipping them so that Sam was on his back clawing at Cas’s shoulders through his button up. Dean watched for a bit as Sam’s cheeks and chest turned from tan to pink, and then he gently tugged Cas back by his collar. Cas leaned back into Dean’s arms. He could feel Dean’s cock pressing against his ass through his slacks, feel Dean’s warm chest through the back of his shirt. 

“Just look at him, Cas,” Dean said into Cas’s ear. “Look how he’s just begging for it.” Dean started unbuttoning Cas’s shirt. “Begging for you. Look at him squirm.” He slid the shirt off Cas’s shoulders, ran his hands over Cas’s chest. “Look how wrecked he is already.” Dean nibbled at Cas’s neck, working his fly open. “Touch him, Cas. He wants it so bad, don’t ya, Sammy? Wanna feel Cas inside you?”

“Please,” Sam whimpered, high and needy, spreading his legs even wider.

“Feel, Cas. He’s already opened up for ya,” Dean said, guiding Cas’s hand down to Sam’s slick hole. Sam moaned as Cas pressed a finger in and then another, starting to scissor and stretch Sam even more as he gripped the sheets and pressed down onto Cas’s hand. Dean pulled down Cas’s slacks, discarding them, before stroking his hand over Cas’s cock and slipping a condom on him. “My baby brother sure is beautiful, huh, Cas? He’s a cock slut, too. But you better be gentle with him. I don’t even wanna tell you what I’d have to do you if you hurt my baby boy. That’s it, nice and slow,” Dean murmured as he pushed the head of Cas’s cock against Sam’s hole. Cas and Sam both moaned as Cas rocked slowly against Sam, but Sam wasn’t having it. He dug his heels into Cas’s lower back, forcing the man to bury himself inside Sam in one thrust, leading them both to groan as Cas froze. “What’d I tell ya?” Dean said, smirking, “Total cock slut. Just stay right there.” Dean pressed his slick fingers to Cas’s hole only to find it already loosened. “Fuck, Cas, you prepped?”

“I,” Cas paused, suppressing a moan as Dean pressed his fingers in easily, “I wasn’t sure exactly how this would so I…” Cas moaned as Dean worked over his prostate, slow and purposeful while rolling a condom onto himself. 

“Fuck, Cas, that’s hot,” He said, taking a few more moments to make sure Cas was ready before sinking into him. They all grunted as Dean pushed Cas deeper into Sam. “That’s it,” Dean said, pulling back Cas’s hips to push into him again, “Gonna fuck you into my baby brother. You like being in the middle?” 

“Oh, God. Yes, yes,” Cas moaned as Sam wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss that quickly turned into teeth and gasps and tongue with each of Dean’s thrusts. 

“Dee,” Sam pleaded, his hands slipping on Cas’s shoulders. 

“Uh-uh, Sammy,” Dean huffed, putting his hands over Sam’s, “Gotta wait til Cas is finished like a good boy. You’ll be good for us, won’t you, Baby boy?” Sam nodded as he squirmed against the sheets and dug his blunt nails into Cas’s shoulders. Cas grunted into Sam’s neck as the feeling of Dean pounding into his prostate and Sam tight and hot around his cock overwhelmed him. Each thrust pushed him higher until he was biting hard into Sam’s shoulder and spilling into the condom. Dean fucked him through it while he laid limp over Sam. Dean slid out and rolled Cas to the other side of the bed where he had a front-row seat to Dean sliding off his condom and sinking into Sam’s hole bare. “So good, Sammy, so good for me,” Dean grunted, pounding hard and fast into Sam, Sam’s legs locked around Dean’s waist as he moaned and clawed at Dean’s shoulders, pulling him down and smashing their lips together. 

“Please, Dee, I need it, need it so bad,” Sam begged.

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit. “Gonna come for me, Sammy? Gonna come on your big brother’s cock like the fucked up whore you are?” He jacked Sam faster in time with his thrusts. He felt the heat low in his stomach, coiling tight, ready to explode. “Come on, Baby boy, give it to me, wanna see it, wanna see you come for me.” 

“Dee, I’m gonna, I’m gonna,” Sam’s hips arched off the bed as white ropes of cum covered his chest and Dean’s hand. 

“Perfect, Sammy, so good,” Dean whispered before filling Sam and falling limp on the younger boy’s chest, smearing Sam’s cum between them. “Fuck, Sammy,” Dean said, leaning up to press a kiss to Sam’s nose. He looked over at Cas and smiled. The man was already half-hard again from watching the two of them fuck. It was gonna be a fun night.

__________________________

Cas was talking to Bobby when the brothers hit the floor a few weeks later. He’d had the Winchester’s over twice more, even convincing them to come over and watch the game outside one of their...sessions. They had started trusting the beer he handed them and weren’t quite as quick to bail immediately after clean up.

“Hey Cas, what’s up? Looking for a back room dance?” Dean smiled and winked suggestively.

“Uh, no. I’m looking for someone.”

“Someone other than us?” Sam asked in a tiny voice, fluttering his long lashes at Cas. 

“He goes by Jack. He’s new. Maybe you’ve seen him.” Dean’s eyes narrowed. Cas was theirs. He didn’t get to blow them off for some new boy-toy; they had chosen him months ago, and it had seemed like things were going perfectly. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen him around. What do you want with him?” Dean answered, his voice hard. Cas didn’t get to this, not to Sam, not to him.

“Whoa, boys,” Bobby broke in, “Cas says Jack is underage; he’s a runaway.”

“Cas, how would you know that?” Sam asked. Cas didn’t say anything, just avoided Sam’s gaze.

“Because he’s a cop,” Dean realized, his jaw going taut. And he should have seen it before, should have known and cut him loose before Sam got too attached, but the uncertainty wrapped up in a tan trench coat that was Cas had tricked Dean into a false sense of safety. Now they were all at risk because he hadn’t paid enough attention. 

“Dean.” Cas was looking at him, his eyes pleading. 

“You can’t have Jack. We don’t give our own away to fucking pigs.” 

“Dean, I can’t have an underage boy working here. It’s the law, son. Now I’m sorry, but Jack is gonna have to go regardless,” Bobby said, backing Cas up.

“So what? You’re just gonna let Cas take him back to those evil sons of bitches?”

“Bobby, you know what they did to him,” Sam said softly. He was nestled under Dean’s protective arm, a calming presence at Dean’s side. Cas grimaced. He knew what growing up gay was like, knew that Dean and Sam could be alluding to an endless number of horrific nightmare situations. 

“It’s not like that,” Cas said, “I won’t force him to go back. I just need to talk to him.”

“Why would you need to talk to him? Bobby said he was fired. Haven’t you done enough?”

“Look, Jack is going to need somewhere to stay until--”

“Oh hell no,” Dean cut him off, “What kind of fucking sicko are you? Taking an underage kid home with you. Fucking dirty ass cops,” Dean spit and Sam could feel him shaking from anger. 

“Dean, do you even know where he’s staying right now? A trap house, surrounded by drugs and used needles. The kid could get HIV if he doesn’t already have it.”

“Hey! You don’t get to talk about Jack or any of us like that. Sure, the kid isn’t staying at the Ritz, but it’s sure as hell better than staying with some old creep, trust me.” Dean stared Cas down. “What the fuck, Cas? Lying about being a cop? Coming in here trying to take one of our boys? We trusted you, man.”

“You trusted my money, Dean.” Cas took a breath. “I didn’t lie about being a cop, I just didn’t mention it. Look, a lot of underage kids come through here. They need a place to stay that’s safe or they end up turning tricks on the street. I live alone if you hadn’t noticed, and I have three empty bedrooms for cases like this. Jack doesn’t have to stay with me, but I need to give him the option.”

“And if he decides he doesn’t want to?” Dean asked.

“I have to turn him over to CPS. This is the best way. It keeps the jackhole homophobic cops out of the club and the kid off the corner.”

“Okay,” Sam said. Dean whipped his head toward the younger boy.

“What?” 

“Dean, come on, this is the best for Jack. He can’t go home and the system is just as bad. You remember what it was like.”

“Sammy, we can’t just--”

“Yeah, we can.” Sam was resolute.

“Dammit. Fine, we’ll bring him to your place. You better be the only one there.”

“Okay,” Cas nodded and left.

“I’m gonna go ahead and not ask how you boys know where Cas lives,” Bobby said, smacking both of them on the back of the head, “Idjits.”

___________________________

“I can’t believe we’re just gonna hand Jack over,” Dean said as he pulled up in front of the trap house Jack had been staying in.

“Why not? It’s Cas, man. I trust him.”

“You trust him? After the cop thing.”

“Dean, he’s trying to help. He keeps the shitty cops from raiding the club.”

“Still man, I don’t know.”

“He’s never tried to weasel out of paying us. He’s never even haggled; he just gives us whatever we ask for, which on a cop’s salary, is a lot. He’s never rude or degrading. Hell, the dude’s practically vanilla. Besides, he’s got a solid job and an empty house. It’s not the worst thing that could happen to Jack.” 

“Doesn’t mean he’s not a creep,” Dean muttered, still brooding.

“Oh yeah, ‘cause we totally have the moral high ground there.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, watching the door. Where the hell was Jack?

“I wasn’t exactly an adult when we started messing around, Dean.”

“Uh-uh, nope, do not compare the two. That was survival, Sam. And I wasn’t some thirty-year-old crooked cop, neither.”

“Maybe not, but I’m just saying this might be a good thing. Cas doesn’t strike me as a creep.”

“I don’t know man, he really gets off on the whole brother thing.”

“So do you, Dean,” Sam said with a teasing smirk.

“Whatever, there’s Jack.”


	2. I'm Hot, Sticky Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean convince Jack to give Cas a chance and the boy's revise their arrangement with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is drug use mentioned in this chapter (no explicit depictions of it being used though, just mention) Also, the AIDS epidemic is mentioned and will play a part as the story continues.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, guys?” Jack said nervously, watching as the rain poured down from the backseat of the Impala. 

“Yeah, Sam, are we sure this is a good idea?” Sam turned his bitch-face onto Dean where he was sitting in the driver’s seat. “What?” Sam ignored Dean and turned instead toward Jack.

“Jack, we’ve been hanging out with Cas for a while now, and he’s a good guy. He wants to help you.”

“The jury is still out on that,” Dean said gruffly. “I’m just saying, we don’t know him that well, Sam. Now I know you have a good feeling about him or whatever, but I just think we should play it safe. You don’t have to stay with him, Jack. It’s up to you.”

“Of course. But, if you don’t stay with him, CPS is going to be looking for you. If they find you, they’re going to send you home. Cas won’t do that,” Sam countered, “this is the best option for everyone. Jack can stay hidden from his parents, Cas’ll get a roommate, and the club doesn’t get raided.”

“Why does he have to report me at all? I could just disappear and then CPS won’t be able to find me. Instead, you’re handing me over.” Jack slumped against the back of the seat. When Sam had called him to tell him his options, he’d thought about bolting right then and there. The problem was he didn’t have anywhere else to go, and since Bobby had fired him, his funds were going to be low. He probably shouldn’t have blown his first couple night’s pull on pot. Sam and Dean were arguing when he tuned back in.

“I don’t get what’s up with you man,” Sam was saying, “Is this about something other than Cas? Are you mad at me?”

“No,” Dean said, immediately defensive, “no, I’m just not sure we can trust the guy--”

“Yeah, you keep saying that, but you haven’t given me a good reason why you don’t.”

“Yeah, well, you haven’t exactly explained why you do. ‘Sides, there’s no reason to drag Jack into our drama.”

“Our drama? I wasn’t aware we had any drama.”

“You know what I mean, all the time we’ve been spending with Cas. Just cause we’re, ya’know, doesn’t mean we should drag the kid--”

“The kid is still sitting here,” Jack piped up.

“Oh my god. Dean, are you serious right now?” Sam cut in.

“What?”

“You’re seriously jealous? Of who? Cas?” Sam paused before adding, more quietly, “Of me?”

“What? No, Sam, Jesus.”

“Then what?”

“Well, if we’re gonna continue this thing we’re doing with Cas, we should probably, I don’t know, talk about it or something? I mean, you’re the one always wanting to talk about stuff.” Dean shrugged.

“This thing? Dean, he’s paying us to fuck him.” Sam remembered Jack in the back seat and added, “not that getting paid for sex is something you should try for.” Jack just laughed sardonically.

“Come on, Sam, you know it’s not just sex. We like the dude. Well, I like the dude. I thought you liked the dude, too, but if it’s just the money, then we’ll stop. We don’t need the money that bad.”

“Okay, it’s not just the money. I like him, yeah, but it’s not like we’re dating him.”

“Are we not? I mean, maybe we’re not doing it in the right order exactly, but…” Dean trailed off, thinking about it.

“You’re upset because you thought he wanted Jack instead of us,” Sam said the realization quietly as it dawned on him. “I was, too.”

“I just thought he was ours. Which ain’t fair, all things considered, but I just, I guess I got a little possessive without meaning, too.” Dean chuckled. “Looks like it doesn’t matter now. I was a grade-A asshole to him at the club.”

“Wait,” Jack said, leaning over the back of the front seat, “you guys were jealous of me? Fuck yeah!”

“Shut up,” the older boys grumbled in unison as they pulled into Cas’s driveway. Dean turned off the car.

“Jack, leave your bag in the car for now. You’ll bring it in if you decide to stay,” Dean ordered before closing his door and sprinting through the rain to Cas’s door and ringing the doorbell.

“Dean, Sam, Jack,” Cas acknowledged the boys huddled on his stoop, “come in. Can I get you anything?”

“I’ll take a beer,” Dean said.

“I’m good, thanks Cas. Do you want anything, Jack?” Sam asked.

“No.”

“Alright, well,” Cas said, joining everyone in the living room and handing Dean an open beer, “straight to business then.” He sat down across from Jack. “Jack, I want you to come live with me. I think it would be better than sending you home, especially because you’ll probably just run away again.” Jack smirked at that. “However, if you do decide to stay here, there will be some rules I’ll ask you to follow.”

“What kind of rules?” Dean and Jack both asked at the same time.

“Well,” Cas said, glancing between all three of them, “For starters, Jack would have to enroll at the high school.”

“What?” Jack burst out, “No way. How am I supposed to work if I have to go to school every day?”

“You can work part-time, somewhere age-appropriate,” Cas replied. “I want you to be able to graduate. Besides most people won’t hire you unless you’re working towards a diploma.”

“Alright,” Sam said, nodding, “that makes sense. What are the other rules?”

“Pretty basic stuff. No drugs, curfew is midnight, some chores, dishes, keep your room clean, stuff like that.”

“Huh,” Sam said, “that doesn’t seem that bad, Jack.”

“What’s the catch? How much you gonna charge me to stay here?” Jack asked, staring hard at Cas. Cas’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Uhm, nothing, Jack. I’m offering for you to stay with me for free, you’re a teenager, I don’t expect you to pay rent.”

“So what? You want this ass twice a week or something like what you’ve worked out with your boy-toys here? Because it ain’t happening.”

“Hey!” Dean cut in, offended. 

“What? No. Jack, Sam and Dean are both consenting, legal adults. While the legality of paying for sex is certainly questionable, three adults being intimate isn’t immoral. You, however, are a minor, and if you were living with me I would wield an incredibly unfair amount of power over you were we to engage in such a situation, especially because I’m a cop.”

“What?” Jack said, trying to parse through Cas’s lengthy explanation. 

“Look, why don’t you stay for the weekend, think it over, and if you decide that you like it here, we’ll enroll you on Monday? Sam and Dean are welcome to stay, too, if it would make you feel better. I have enough bedrooms for everyone.” Jack turned toward Sam and Dean who were sitting together on the couch. 

“Cas, can you give us a minute?” Dean said.

“Of course,” Cas agreed before leaving the room.

“Will you guys stay, just ‘til Monday?” Jack asked. Dean looked at Sam.

“Of course, Jack,” Sam answered, “if it’ll make you feel better. You want to stay?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Jack said. “I guess I need to go grab my stuff.”

“Dean, do you want to run home and grab our stuff?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, no problem. Hey, Cas,” Dean called down the hall and Cas reappeared, “I’m gonna make a run for Sam and I’s stuff. I should be back in like twenty minutes.”

“Alright, that’s good,” Cas said, “I’ll get everyone set up here.”

_______________________________

 

“Hey, Cas?” Sam asked, peeking his head into Cas’s room where the man was gathering extra blankets.

“Yeah?”

“Dean and I don’t need our own room set up.”

“I thought you were staying?” Cas peered out from the closet he was searching through.

“We are. But I thought maybe we could sleep with you,” Sam said, looking down at the floor. “Only if you want, of course.”

“Sam, I’d love for that, but I’m a little low on cash at the moment. I won’t be able to pay you tonight.”

“Right,” Sam nodded and let out a breath. “Yeah, we need to talk about that. Once Dean gets back.”

“Uhm, okay? Is something wrong?” Cas furrowed his brow trying to find a reason for this discussion. “Does Dean not want to continue with the arrangement? I know I lied, and I am sorry about that. I try to keep my status under wraps at the club, but Bobby was aware of my being a cop.”

“It’s not that, Cas. Well, it’s sorta that, but not exactly. We just have to wait for Dean. I think Jack is going to bed, it’s pretty late.”

“Yeah, I’ll just, uhm, take him these blankets,” Cas said, moving to step by Sam. Sam laid his hand on Cas’s shoulder, and Cas paused and turned back toward Sam. Sam leaned forward to kiss Cas. The kiss was slow and soft. Sam pulled back, resting his forehead against Cas’s.

“We could probably find something to occupy our time until Dean gets back,” Sam whispered, their lips almost brushing. Cas leaned back, looking up into Sam’s heavily lidded eyes.

“I,” he cleared his throat, “I think we should probably wait for Dean,” he finished, looking away from Sam. Sam nodded, stepping back.

“Right, yeah. I’ll just take these to Jack,” he said, taking the blankets from Cas’s hands.

____________________________

 

When Dean got back to Cas’s house, Sam and Cas were waiting for him on the couch. 

“Jack in bed?” he asked, dropping a duffle bag beside the couch and settling in beside Cas. 

“Yeah,” Sam answered, leaning over Cas to look at Dean, “I figured now is as good a time as any to talk to Cas.”

“About?” Dean asked, taking a swig from his beer bottle. Sam rolled his eyes.

“About our arrangement,” he specified, looking hard at Dean, before turning to Cas. “Dean and I don’t want you to pay for our,” Sam paused, searching for the right word, “services, anymore.”

“Oh,” Cas said, brow furrowing. “Okay. That’s...fine, but did I do something?”

“Do something?” Sam asked, confused.

“To make you not want to have sex with me anymore. Do I something that made you uncomfortable or--”

“What? No, Cas, that’s not--”

“Cas,” Dean cut in, “Fucking you is definitely not the problem.”

“Then I don’t,” Cas paused. “Do you need me to pay more?”

“No,” Sam said, slowly, trying to ignore Dean’s chuckling. “Cas, I don’t think, I think there’s been a miscommunication. We still want to have sex with you. We just--”

“We wanna fuck you for free,” Dean said. There was a heavy silence after that until Cas finally spoke up in a quiet voice.

“Why?”

“Because we like you,” Sam said. “And, we were hoping that you liked us, too, you know, outside of the sex. Like as people. But if you don’t you know, then that’s okay, too. You didn’t sign on for boyfriend duty or anything,” Sam was rambling, he knew he was, but he just couldn’t stop himself.

“I think what Sam is trying to ask,” Dean broke in, “is whether this is just about the sex for you. Because if it is, that’s fine, we’ll keep things professional. But if it’s not,” Cas turned to look at Dean, “well, then we’ve got some stuff to figure out.” Cas looked between the two boys, finally settling on Sam’s dewy eyes.

“I think,” Cas said slowly, breaking out into a smile, “I would like to sign up for boyfriend duty.” Sam’s face soon mirrored Cas’s smile, and Dean allowed himself a grin. 

“Yeah?” Sam asked, his gaze quickly turning mischievous. “You gonna seal it with a kiss?” Cas glanced at Dean, who was relaxed and grinning at his side and then turned toward Sam, sliding a hand through Sam’s silk hair, and pulling him down for a slow kiss. But Sam was excited and nipped playfully at Cas’s bottom lip before crawling onto Cas’s lap. Sam framed Cas as he pressed their bodies closer together. 

“Not to break up the party,” Dean said softly, “but Jack is sleeping in the other room so.”

“We should move to the bedroom,” Cas affirmed, gripping Sam’s thighs as he stood and carried the boy to his bedroom.

“Holy shit, Cas,” Sam breathed, wrapping his arms and legs tighter around Cas, but he was no danger of falling. 

“I’m a gay policeman. You think I don’t lift?” Dean laughed as he followed behind, grabbing the duffle from the floor. Once in the room, he turned on the radio, mostly in hopes that it would cover some of the noises Sam was bound to make before the night was over.

♪Telling me no lies, knocking me out with those American thighs♪

Sam and Cas pulled away from each other long enough to look over at Dean, who was resting on the bed against the headboard. 

“I think I’m gonna sit this one out and just enjoy the view,” Dean said, winking. Cas dropped Sam onto the bed and undressed him, pulling him back in to bite at his lips. The kissing was rough, mostly teeth and tongue until both men were nude. 

♪Cause the walls started shaking, the earth was quaking♪

Sam flipped them, pushed Cas up the bed so he was settled between Dean’s legs as Sam straddled them both. Dean handed Cas the lube, and he quickly covered his fingers before starting to work Sam open. 

♪Shook me all night long. Yeah, you shook me all night long♪

Sam’s hands held onto Cas’s shoulders as the man fingers dipped into him, twirling and stretching and teasing until Sam was a shaking leaking mess looming over Cas. 

“Cas,” Sam breathed, “please, wanna feel you.”

“Condom,” Dean said, placing one he’d just ripped open into Cas’s free hand. Cas grunted and rolled it on, holding his cock as he guided Sam back onto it.

♪Working double time on the seduction line. She was one of a kind; she was mine, all mine♪

“Fuck,” Sam groaned as he sunk down and settled flush against Cas’s hips. He leaned forward, biting into Cas’s neck as he worked himself on the older man’s cock. Dean watched Sam’s eyes go hazy as the boy began bouncing faster, his own flushed cock glistening with precum as it bobbed against his stomach. 

♪The earth was shaking. My mind was aching, and we were making it♪

Dean reached forward to stroke Sam. Sam gasped, his eyes squeezing shut as Dean teased the head of his cock, smearing the precum. 

“Want Sammy to come all over you, Cas?” Dean whispered hot against Cas’s ear. “Gonna mark you as ours, that what you want?” Cas moaned as Dean’s words pushed him over the edge.

♪Had me shaking. And you shook me all night long♪

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean said as he tugged on Sam’s cock, watching Sam’s perfect body bow, head thrown back and spine arched as he shot come across Cas’s chest and chin. He smiled at the sight before collapsing on top of the two other men.

♪Yeah, you shook me all night long♪

 

__________________________________

 

“There’s something we should have talked about before,” Cas said, sitting at the kitchen table as Dean leaned against the counter, “I know you and Sam take your job very seriously, and it’s probably too much to ask, but,” he paused, looking up at Dean who stood marble faced as he listened, “I don’t know if I can do this if you’re doing full-service work. The idea that you feel the need to be out there doing that when I could--you could get hurt, or picked up. I know I have no right to ask--”

“You’re right. You have no right to ask. Because one: me and Sam, we can take care of ourselves. We always have. And two: that ain’t something we just do, Cas. We chose you, together, that was a decision we made. We don’t, haven’t, done that for anyone else. Don’t go thinking this is Pretty Woman.” Cas nodded. “But you’re gonna have to deal with us stripping. That’s part of the package.” Cas looked up, surprised.

“Of course. I wasn’t suggesting you should stop. I have no problem with what you do at the club, but the idea of some stranger getting to have what I have with you,” he hesitated, “a performance is one thing, especially in a club where you’re more or less safe. But to risk street work. Dean, I’ve seen too many kids taken, or beaten,” he took a breath to steady his voice, “not to mention that we’re in the middle of an epidemic.” Cas shrugged, struggling with his words. “You’re my friends. I want you to be safe.” Dean nodded, then looked up and smiled as Sam entered the kitchen.

“Hiya, sleepyhead. Bacon?” 

“Uh, no. I’m running late actually. I’m such an idiot for signing up for Friday classes. I’ll see you guys at the club later?”

“We’ll be there,” Dean answered, watching Cas accept a goodbye kiss from Sam before kissing Sam himself. “Are you taking Baby?”

“No, I’m getting a ride.”

“From who?”

“Jess,” Sam answered as he pulled the door shut behind him.

“Who’s Jess?” Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

________________________________

 

“Where the hell is Sam?” Dean muttered to himself. He was waiting behind stage and they had about thirty seconds before they were supposed to go on, but there had been no sign of Sam all night, and his phone kept going to voicemail. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Studying, y’know? I just, really need to get my ass in gear if I’m gonna be able to make it through Calc and I’m just pretty worried. The campus tutors aren’t really that helpful and the prof is a dick and--”

“Dude, okay, chill.” Sam’s eyes looked a little crazy with the neon reflecting in them. “You sure you wanna do this? You seem a little twitchy or something.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Dean didn’t have time to argue.

♪Love is like a bomb bomb bomb bomb♪

“Dude,” Sam said, giving Dean the bitchface, “Really?”

“C’mon, Sammy, this song got started in strip clubs. It’s a classic,” Dean said with a shit eating grin before dragging Sam on stage.

_____________________________

“Dude, what is up with you?” Dean asked as he and Sam walked back to the impala after their shift.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re acting weird.”

“Weird? Weird how?”

“Talking really fast? Oversleeping in the morning? You seemed real gung-ho on the dance floor tonight and you don’t even like that song.”

“I don’t know. I just felt good tonight. What do you want me to say?”

“Yeah, but it’s not just tonight. How many fights have you almost gotten into this week? It’s just not like you, man.”

“I don’t know, Dean, I feel fine.” Dean looked across the hood at Sam and shook his head.

“Alright, fine. Let’s grab dinner before we drive home. What’da you want?” Sam pursed his lips and shook his head.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Seriously.”

“Sam, we just did a six-hour shift. You’re always starved after work. So either you’re sick or there’s something you’re not telling me. So what is it? And don’t fucking lie to me.” Sam climbed into the car, waited for Dean to follow, and sighed.

“It’s not a big deal. It’s just, it was just a couple pills.”

“Pills? What kind of pills?” 

“Just, Adderall.”

“Sam.”

“It’s just to help me focus.”

“How long?”

“Just a couple times. Like I said it’s not a big deal, I don’t need them, they’re just nice to have sometimes.”

“Where’d you get them?”

“What?”

“Who gave them to you?”

“Just some kid in my class, why?”

“And you just trusted some random kid?”

“Not random, Dean, we’re friends.”

“Right,” Dean said, scrubbing his hand down his face, “because a friend tries to get you hooked on Addy’s.”

“No, a friend tries to help you out. I mean, Jesus, Dean, do you have any idea what I’m struggling with? I’m in honors classes because I tested too high for the general math and science courses, but I have no idea what’s going on in them. It’s not like the cut-rate high schools I went to actually covered trig or physics. I’m completely lost. I’ve got hours of homework on top of the eighteen hours I spend in class a week, and then we work nights and weekends.” Sam took a breath, sighed again. “It’s just a lot. But it’s okay, I can do it, I just, gotta try harder.”

“No,” Dean said, searching his Sam’s eyes. “No, this isn’t all on you. I should’ve realized it was too much. Look, why don’t you take a break from the club? I can work it alone, you can focus on school.” 

“What? No, Dean.”

“Yeah, I can take care of myself. I don’t need a backup dancer. But you gotta stop with the pills, Sam. If you got picked up with them on you, that's public information. Dad could find us, tell everyone the truth, drag us back home, turn us over, doesn’t matter, whatever he would do would fuck our lives up royally. I could lose you. So you gotta stop, you hear?”

“Dean, we can’t afford--”

“I’ll figure it out. Get another job or something. That garage, Mickey’s, is hiring. I’ll figure it out.” Sam nodded.

“Okay. I’ll, uhm, I’ll stop.”

“Good. I’m thinking Benny’s, they’ve got fried pickles. Yeah?”


	3. Dirty Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean works hard to make ends meet, and Sam hits up a frat party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is kinda rough. Warnings for drug abuse, prostitution, and drug-induced sexual acts. Extremely brief non-con involving Jess

“I wanna stay,” Jack said, padding into the kitchen. Cas looked up from his paper, and Dean turned toward him from the stove. 

“That’s great, Jack,” Cas said, setting the paper aside. Dean dished out breakfast, and the three of them settled in at the table together. 

“I can swing you by the school after breakfast,” Dean offered, shoving bacon into his mouth.

“I should take him,” Cas said. “They might need my personal information since he’s living here.”

“Don’t you have work?”

“Took the day off.”

“Okay, well, we’ll both go. But I’m driving,” Dean said, smiling at Jack.

________________________________

 

“This school is a lot nicer than any place I could ever get Sammy into,” Dean said, looking up at the vaulted doors of the main entrance, gargoyles staring down at him. “Little creepy though.”

“It used to be a private school, but there was a scandal with the director and the state ended up taking it over.” Cas led the way into the office. “Hi,” he said smiling to the blonde behind the desk, “I’d like to enroll a new student.” The woman, about fifty, short and busty, handed Cas a clipboard.

“You’ll have to fill out these papers, and then the principal will meet with you.”

After fifteen minutes, a heavyset man with a crew cut opened the door of the principal’s office and invited them in. 

“Please, have a seat,” the man, according to his ID card, Mr. Yourofsky, said. Dean entered the room first, he and Jack each took a seat in front of the desk. Cas stayed standing. “Which one of you is Mr. Kline?”

“Neither of us,” Cas said, confused.

“Uhm, What Cas means is that Jack is a special circumstance. I’m Dean Smith,” Dean said, shaking the principal’s hand. The man turned toward Cas.

“Cas?” He said uncertainty. Cas cleared his throat.

“Castiel Novak.” He accepted the hand the man offered. Dean looked over at him, confused.

“Well, I’m principal Yourofsky. What can you tell me about Jack’s situation?”

“Jack is living with me currently, and my house is within the district for this school.”

“I see. And what of Jack’s parents? Are they around?”

“They are not. I am his legal guardian. His uncle, on his mother’s side. Dean is a trusted family friend.”

“Well, Jack’s paperwork looks good, except he’s going to need his shots since he’s just turned sixteen.”

“Don’t worry, Jack, Sammy had to get the shots too, you’ll be fine,” Dean joked and patted Jack on the shoulder.

“Who?” Mr. Yourofsky asked, looking quizzically at Dean.

“Uh, my uh, my brother,” Dean said, struggling for a lie. “Anyway, thank you for your time. We’ll get Jack his shots and be back.” He ushered everyone out of the office. When they made it out to the parking lot, he turned to Cas.

“Your name is Castiel? Seriously?”

“Yes. What else would it be?”

“I don’t know, Cassidy, Casey, Casper? You kinda look like a Casper,” Dean said, raising his eyebrows. “I mean where does Castiel even come from?”

“It’s the name of an angel. My mother was rather religious.”

____________________

 

“Hey Sam,” Jess said as she slid into the desk next to him.

“Oh, hey Jess.”

“Did you understand problem ninety-seven ‘b’? I can’t figure out why the slope goes right.”

“I don’t think I got that one,” Sam lied, not looking at her.

“What’s up with you?”

“Huh? Nothing.”

“Right. Whatever. I got some new stuff in. You should come by my dorm later, check it out.”

“Oh, uh, that’s okay. I don’t think I need any more yet.”

“Really? It’s been like a week, and you hit ‘em pretty hard last time I saw you.”

“Yeah, I just haven’t really been as stressed the past couple days. I quit my job, so it’s really helping.”

“Awesome, then you have no excuse not to come to Brady’s party on Saturday.”

“Jess, I can’t. I have a-a thing.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s real convincing. Come on, you never hang out outside of class.”

“I just--”

“What? You got a secret girlfriend or something?”

“Or something,” Sam muttered. “Uh, yes, I do actually, have a girlfriend.”

“Yeah?” Jess said, her smile faltering slightly. “What’s her name?”

“Dea-Debra. Her name’s Debra, but I call her Dee.” He smiled, hoping he sounded convincing. “You don’t know her; she’s older.”

“You got a thing for older chicks, Sam?” She said, wiggling her eyebrows. “What about Dr. Page?” She asked as the professor walked into the room.

“Shut up,” Sam said, rolling his eyes and smiling.

“Fine. Seriously though, stop by my dorm after class.”

_______________________

“Honey, I’m home,” Dean called when he got home after the club that night. He found Sam in their kitchenette on his laptop. “How’s the homework going, kiddo?”

“Dean, how much did you make tonight?”

“Uh, two-fiddy and some change. Why?” Sam sighed and put his head in his hands. “Sammy, what’s wrong?”

“We’re not gonna be able to make rent this month.”

“What? How is that even possible?”

“We’ve had a lot of expenses this month. Between the car inspection, my textbooks, your emergency room visit after you broke your hand clocking that dude, our water bill is through the roof thanks to your twice a day thirty minute showers--”

“Oh, sue me for being clean.”

“Everything’s just been adding up.”

“Okay, sure, we’ve had a few extra expenses this month, but we have the money from Cas saved up, right?”

“It went toward my course fees.”

“Your what? Dude, you have a scholarship.”

“Yeah, and it covers my tuition, but not individual class fees or supplies.” Sam took a breath and looked back at the computer. “We’ll only be a little short, probably about two hundred. Do you work tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, but only for like two hours.”

“We’ll just have to give them what we have and hope they cut us some slack.” Sam shrugged.

“They already want to kick us out, Sam. The whole gay thing freaks ‘em out. They’re probably looking for any excuse. Son of a bitch,” Dean said, slamming his fist against the doorway. 

“Look, Dean, we’ll figure it out. I can pick up shifts at the club or something.”

“No. No, you need to focus on school. Don’t worry about it; I’ll find the money.” Sam nodded, watching as Dean left for a shower. He waited until the water turned on and Dean started singing off-key before slipping outside. Getting his fix didn’t take long, and he was passed out in the twin bed they shared by the time Dean got out of the shower.

_______________________

“Dude, where are you going?” Dean asked when he woke up late the next morning. 

“The library?”

“It’s Saturday.”

“Yeah, and?” Sam pulled on his shoes on and walked over to the edge of the bed.

“And, we have that fair thing at the club at two.”

“Fair thing?”

“Yeah, the AIDS thing. You volunteered us.”

“Right. I forgot about that.” Sam sighed. “I’ll just meet you there, the library stuff shouldn’t take too long.” He leaned over to kiss Dean goodbye, but Dean placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him back in.

“Can’t you come back to bed? The library will be there tomorrow.”

“Dean, I can’t. My study group is meeting there.”

“Man, come on, I feel like I never see you anymore, we never have time for just us. I wanna feel you, please?” Sam never could say no to those eyes or those lips. Besides, it’s not very often that Dean’s in the mood to bottom.

“Yeah, okay,” Sam agreed, letting Dean pull him back under the blankets after he kicked his shoes off. “You gonna be good for me, big brother?” Sam asked, chucking the clothes he’d just put on.

“Yeah, yeah, anything for you, Sammy.” Dean leaned up to nip at Sam’s collarbone. Sam slicked his fingers with lube and slowly pressed a finger against Dean’s hole. 

“Gotta relax for me, De,” he said, working the first finger in and out until he could press another in beside it. “Good, so good. Gonna make you feel so good.” Sam pressed kisses along Dean’s sternum and took a hard nipple between his teeth, making Dean arch as he bit down.

“Oh, god, Sammy,” Dean groaned, bringing his hand up to the back of Sam’s head. 

“Gonna fuck you so hard, Dean.” Sam sucked a hickey into Dean’s neck. “Remind you who you belong to. That what you want?” Sam pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock, pressing the tip against Dean’s hole. “Want little brother to remind you what you’re good for?”

“Sammy, please.”

“Mine, Dean,” Sam growled, licking over the shell of Dean’s ear, “All mine. You’re here to take care of me.” Sam pushed his hips forward, fucking into his brother. Sam knew Dean liked it rough when he bottomed, so Sam didn’t hold back. He set a brutal pace and wrapped his hand around Dean’s throat, watching his brother squirm as he struggled for air. “Shh, De, shh. Don’t worry, I got you.” Dean sucked in air as Sam let up a little.

“Harder, baby boy. Gimme all you got,” Dean gasped out. Sam pulled Dean’s legs over his shoulders and bent his brother practically in half as he drove into him. “Oh, fuck, Sammy.” Dean’s hands scrambled against the sheets and he clenched around Sam as he spilled across his own chest. 

“Fuck, De, so pretty for me,” Sam grunted, pounding Dean harder until he followed him over the edge and filled him. He collapsed onto Dean’s chest, smearing the come between them. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, pressing a kiss into the boy’s sweat-damp hair. They laid there for a while until Dean smacked Sam’s ass.

“Come on princess, we gotta get ready.”

“Jerk,” Sam mumbled from Dean’s neck. 

“Bitch.”

______________________

 

Cas and Jack were standing at a cardboard shrine when Sam and Dean got to the club. The lights were on and there were volunteers, a couple of them lesbians Dean recognized from the club, helping the multiple men who were having their blood drawn by nurses. 

“Anna worked drag night. Gabe was a regular. That’s five this month,” Dean said, looking at the smiling pictures pasted to the board. “Gabe had a kid.” He squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, turning toward him. Dean shook his head. 

“We better get in line.”

“Dean,” Sam said, leaning in close to his brother, “we don’t really need to get tested.”

“What?”

“I mean we’ve never,” Sam paused. “You have to get it from someone else and we’ve only been with each other, right?” Sam looked at Dean expectantly. 

“Right, and?”

“And that means neither of us has it, so we don’t need to get tested. We’re safe.” Dean pulled away from Sam and turned to look at him.

“We’re doing this out of solidarity, man. To show our support. Jack’s getting tested, Cas is getting tested, we’re getting tested. It’s not about whether we think we have it. Besides,” Dean said, pausing, “who knows? I mean, we’re in this club almost every day watching people we care about getting sicker. We really just don’t know.”

“Right. Yeah, you’re right, of course.”

“Mr. Wesson?” a stocky woman with short hair looked up from her clipboard and asked.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me.”

“Okay, if you could just follow me this way,” she said, leading him to a chair across the room.  
_______________________

 

“Hey! Sam, you made it,” Brady said when he opened the door. The music inside was too loud, and Sam could barely see through the smoke. “Jess is waiting for you upstairs.”

“Upstairs?” Sam had never been to a house party before, but that didn’t sound right. “Why is she upstairs?”

“A few people went upstairs to get away from the smoke and hang out.”

“Oh, right. Okay,” Sam said and climbed the stairs, squeezing past the drunk kids making out. Sam found her in a room at the end of the hallway. His first thought was that the lava lamps lighting the room were kinda outdated and tacky for a frat party.

“Hey Sam,” Jess called from the bed. Two girls were sitting with her and there were three couples on the floor in various stages of making out. “We’re playing Truth or Dare. Becky just admitted she’s got a huge crush on you.”

“Who’s Becky?” Sam said before looking at the blonde girl sitting beside Jess. She was shaking like a nervous chihuahua with a sort of demented smile on her face. “I think I’m gonna go back downstairs for a drink.”

“Wait,” Jess said, “I’ve got some already.” She crawled to the end of the bed and pressed the bottle of vodka into his hand. Sam took a look at Becky and brought the bottle to his lips, taking a swig, and gagged. 

“God, that’s awful,” he sputtered.

“It gets better with practice,” Jess assured him.

An hour later, Sam felt much better, loose-limbed and sleepy. 

“I just can’t believe Dee ditched me again,” he whined, letting his head fall back onto the bed. “He,” Sam cleared his throat, “she wasn’t even supposed to work tonight. Just wanted to hang out with Cass,” he slurred, pulling the ‘s’ long. He knew, though, that that wasn’t really fair. Dean had taken the extra shift to try to pull the money for their rent. The rent they couldn’t make because of Sam’s little habit.

“Who’s Cas?” Jess asked, sipping at a mixed drink.

“He’s our friend. I don’t know though, him and Dee got this...thing. It’s like he doesn’t even notice me until Dee shows up.”

“Sounds like he’s got a thing for your girl.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.”

“Well, I got something that’ll make you feel better,” Jess said, shaking the baggie she’d just pulled from her pocket.

“Jess, come on, I told you I’m not doing that anymore.”

“Sammy, come on,” she said, pouring the white powder onto the nightstand, “one more time isn’t gonna get you addicted. It’s just for fun; it’ll make you feel better.”

“I think I’m gonna head home. I have a paper due this week that I need to work on,” Sam said, stumbling as he tried to stand.

“Yeah, right. Look, you really wanna spend the night thinking about Cas fucking your girl or do you wanna have some fun?” The room was still spinning around Sam as he looked at her. Dean wasn’t fucking Cas without him, was he? Dean wouldn’t do that, Sam thought, but then again, maybe he wasn’t the only one keeping secrets. 

“Alright, just one hit.” 

After two lines, Sam didn’t even bother pushing Jess away when she pressed her soured mouth to his. He watched the spinning ceiling as she pulled out his cock and wrapped her lips around it.

“Don’t need her anyway, Sammy, you got me.”

_______________________

 

“What’s your name, stranger?” Dean asks, flashing his prettiest smile. It’s been a slow night and he needs to get at least five more dances before he’ll even come close to having the rent money. 

“You can call me Crowley. You’re usually with that tall kid, right? Where’s he tonight?”

“Sammy doesn’t work here anymore, but I promise I can still show you a good time.”

“You ever offer a little,” Crowley paused, shrugging, “extra?”

“Extra? Like?”

“You know, giving a guy a helping hand.” Crowley raised his eyebrows. Dean’s smile slipped a bit.

“Ah, that’s not really on the menu--” He faltered. “But, uh, if it was, what would you be willing to pay for something like that?”

“A hand? Eh,” Crowley considered. “Fifty?” Dean pursed his lips. He knew that wasn’t even half of what they needed for rent. 

“For my mouth?” he asked. 

“Well, that would be nice. A hundred?” Dean leaned back and laughed. 

“That’s not gonna pay my rent. Two hundred.”

“Sold,” Crowley said, leading the way to the door. The chanting of “Dirty deeds done dirt cheap” followed them into the alley, the crisp night air hitting Dean like a cold shower. “How do you want to do this?”

“Let me see the money.” Crowley pulled the bills from his pocket but kept them out of Dean’s reach. 

“It’s all yours once the deed is done.” Dean cleared his throat and got down to his knees, his hand shaking as he reached for Crowley’s fly. 

“Dean!” Cas called from behind him. Dean looked up just in time to see Cas picking Crowley up by his dress shirt and landing a punch over Crowley’s right eye.

“Bugger!” Crowley swore as Cas dropped him to the pavement. 

“Leave, now.” Cas’s tone brooked no argument and Crowley took off muttering about jealous boyfriends. 

“What the fuck, Cas?”

“Dean, what were you thinking? You said you weren’t going to do this.”

“Yeah? Why do you even care? It’s not like between Sam and I that you’re hurting for a blow job.”

“That’s not what this is about, Dean.”

“Then what is it about, Cas?”

“This is about Sam, isn’t it?”

“What? No, no, this isn’t Sam’s fault. It’s mine.”

“What is your fault?”

“There’s no way I’m going to be able to make rent Monday. I was,” he sighed, “I was trying to make up the two hundred I’m missing.”

“Two hundred dollars?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened. Sam handles the money usually, but since he’s been in school, we haven’t been pulling as much.”

“Here,” Cas said, shoving a wad of twenties at Dean.

“Cas, I can’t take this.”

“Why not? As you just pointed out, you blow me all the time. You were willing to blow a stranger for it. How is this not better?”

“It’s not,” Dean scrubbed his hand over his face, “look it’s not gonna matter anyway. If I can’t make it this month, there’s no way I’m gonna be able to make it next month. Just prolonging the inevitable,” Dean said, letting his head fall back against the brick wall. “What am I gonna tell Sammy?”

“Move in with me.” 

“What?”

“I have extra bedrooms. Jack seems much more comfortable when Sam and you are staying there, and I certainly don’t mind the extra company.”

“Cas, I can’t--”

“You can pay rent if you want, but only what you can actually afford. No more of this back alley stuff. You told me when we started this--”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Dean chewed on his lip, looking up into the sky for an answer. “Okay,” he said finally. “Okay. I’ll tell Sam.”

_______________________

 

Sam woke up to buzzing. His nose was caked with dried blood and his head was pounding, the light streaming in through the window making him cringe. When he smelled Jess’s perfume, the night before crashed over him and he sat straight up, groaning as his head throbbed. He reached for his buzzing phone, grabbing his shoes and slipping out of the room before answering. 

“Hello?”

“Sammy? Where the fuck are you?”

“Dean?”

“You didn’t come home last night. I’ve been calling you for hours. Where the fuck are you?”

“I, uhm, I went to work on a paper at a friend’s. Sorry, I must have crashed.”

“Jesus, okay,” Dean sighed. “I’m glad you’re okay. What’s the address? I’ll pick you up.”

“Can you just meet me at Benny’s? I need a coffee.”

“Yeah, okay. We gotta talk about something.”

“Uh, okay. I’ll see you in fifteen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to editing this so hopefully, it's more readable now. There should be a second chapter coming soon. Also, I'm planning on doing a 24-hour writing challenge within the next couple weeks so if you have any prompts you'd like to have me write on, leave them in the comments or shoot me a message on Tumblr (johnlockuniverseonice.tumblr.com) and I'll try to write something for it.


End file.
